


Памятник Герою

by hipnoslon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на WTF Combat 2015<br/>для команды WTF PLIO Sweet Dark North 2015<br/>по заявке "Взгляд из современного Вестероса на события. Может это проходят в школе, может дети рассказывают семейные предания, может памятник кому-то открывают"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Памятник Герою

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Frau Lolka.
> 
> это крэк.

"ПОСТОРОНИТЕСЬ! НЕ ТОЛПИТЕСЬ! ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ У ЗАГРАЖДЕНИЙ!"

Над площадью Сэмвела-Просветителя разносился громогласный голос диктора. Толпа кряхтела, давила и сжимала. Сегодня был великий день. День, которого ждали тысячи жителей Нью-Гавани. 

Спустя тысячу лет население Вестероса помнило о страшных событиях прошлого. Все сделали выводы из ошибок предков. Теперь на главной площади мэр готовился перерезать ослепительно белую ленту. Открытие памятника стало самым торжественным событием за последние десять лет.   
— Дорогие жители Нью-Гавани и гости столицы! Сегодня! Мне, как вашему мэру, уготована честь открывать это произведение искусства! Наша история полна кровавых событий и предательства! Но на каждого предателя приходилось по тысяче Героев! Одному из этих Великих и предстоит радовать наши взгляды! Внимание! Представляю вашему взору Великого Иного VI, величайшего из Великих! Ибо он сверг Королеву Рабов и Черного Бастарда с Железного Трона! Убил Последнего дракона! Дал нам, homo glacies*, возможность жить в мире! ВОССЛАВИМ ЖЕ ВЕЛИКОГО ИНОГО, ХЕДА-ОСВОБОДИТЕЛЯ!

Толпа взревела.   
Тысячи синих глаз неотрывно смотрели на огромный, почти касающийся небес, ледяной памятник.

**Author's Note:**

> *homo glacies – (лат.) ледяной человек


End file.
